Thanksgiving
by Yanks302021
Summary: Jamie and Eddie are hosting Thanksgiving and receive a surprise.


Eddie pushed the shopping cart slowly exa mining each box on every shelf inch. "What else did I say we need Jamie? Doesn't pop like crainberries?"

"Yes, are you sure you're okay?" Jamie asked. Eddie was carrying so low she was walking with her legs open but her stubbornness brought them out to get last minute things for their first Thanksgiving with the family.

"Yeah just really tired carrying this extra weight around. Can you reach that box up there your dad likes those..." Eddie pointed to a box on the higher shelves.

Jamie got two boxes down and put them in the cart. "You want to sit down and rest? There's a chair."

"I'm good I want to make sure we get everything that way when we get home I can baste the turkey.. I want to make sure everything is ready and perfect Jamie it's important." Eddie pushed the cart a little further

Jamie held the small of her back. Their baby was due in three weeks and Eddie was big and hightly uncomfortable most of the led him further up the aisle stopping to run her belly sighing. "Do we have enough milk at home or should we pick up more?"

"We have six gallons at home..."Noding quietly Eddie started walking again, stopping to take a deep breath.

"You okay? You look sore...you having pain?" Jamie was watching Eddie like a time bomb. "You know Pop said he'd do it. Eddie and he doesn't mind. We did predominantly all the work so it'll be okay if he helps a little."

"I know he did but this is our first thanksgiving we are hosting and I want everythingv to be perfect. I'm just a little sore that's all. Try carrying around this weight.." Eddie rubbed her belly.

"I know," Jamie sihe' Let's go home okay we can do the turkey and you can rest."

Eddie agreed turning the cart so they could pay for the few items watching Jamie pick up their bags. "I'm really excited about this Jamie.. Erin and Linda called twice asking what they can do or bring. "

"What did you say?" Jamie asked. Knwoing his wife it would be nothing thank you.

"I told them thanks but we have it. Linda did offer to make that pie i like so I caved in that.. think Erin is bringing something too.." Eddie smiled

"That's a big help..." Jamie smiled. " Let's check out then I'll baste the turkey, you get off your feet for a little while. Maybe we can sit together Ill make you some tea and rub you how does that sound?"

Smiling Eddie looped an arm through Jamie's watching as he checked out walking together to their car. When they got home ten minutes later she made a beeline for the couch sitting on the recliner with her feet up.

Jamie, can you please take my shoes off for me?" Eddie asked. "I can't reach.." She groaned at the weight restricting her movement and limiting the simple things she could do though Jamie didn't mind helping.

Jamie dropped the bags coming back to sit beside Eddie taking her shoes off smiling. He moved both hands over her belly, "Do you want anything?"

"Yeah, a hot cup of cider and a little nap..."

Kissing her belly gently then moving up to kiss eddie, Jamie got up pouring a glass and brought it back. "Take a nap I'm right in the kitchen."Eddie sighed and felt the baby moving inside of her. She smiled and rested her hands on her stomach falling asleep.

Their bodies cuddled together entangled together, jamie's arms rubbed along Eddie's arms. "I love you Eddie..love you so much and I'm here..."

"I know,* she sighed. "Sometimes things are just to big."

He nuzzled her kissing the side of her head. "I know I understand you miss your mom and I wish she was here too having Thanksgiving and meeting our baby. She would be so proud of you Eddie and happy.."

"And with Erin and Linda, I feel even more smothered. I...I sometimes wish we were the same, you and I.."

Jamie smiled, "I'll talk to them but they're just trying to help..they really see you as a sister. I'll ask them to give you space okay?"

Eddie smiled and kissed him. Thank cuddled while the turkey soaked in its juices, Jamie rubbing a hand slowly over Eddie's stomach smiling. He ordered subs for dinner so they wouldn't have dishes going up with Eddie early having a long day tomorrow.

Eddie craddled ust slightly closer to Jamie Thanksgiving morning using his body heat smiling . "Happy Thanksgiving Jamie."

"Happy Thanksgiving," Jamie whispered. "Baby is kicking a lot."

"Yeah trust me I felt it kept me most of the night.." Eddie sighed, resting her head on his chest. "What time is everyone coming again?"

"One," Jamie replied. "so we better get move on"

Quietly groaning at the thought of moving anywhere Eddie leaned up on her elbow picking her head up to look at him. "Okay we probably should put the turkey in or we'll have no dinner but everything else can wait a little."

"That's why we cooked it mostly yesterday..." Jamie smiled. "I want you to rest honey. Don't over do it today."

"I won't Jamie I'm fine.." Eddie sat up slowly rubbing a hand over her lower belly looking down at the moving bulge slowly pushing herself felt her back ahe and her belly tighten...she sight and smiled to herself. "You still practicing in there?"

One hand resting on the small of her back the other rubbing her large belly Eddie started downstairs taking longer as time legs ached and what she could see of her feet, they were swelled. By the time Eddie came down Jamie had breakfast almost ready with a pot of coffee for himself. Inside their oven the turkey began cooking to be ready for one.

The family began to arrive exactly on time, Frank was the first with Henry...Jamie was thankful for , Linda and the boys came right after Jack and Sean gently hugging their aunt Eddie. "How are you feeling Aunt Eddie," Jack asked.

"Fat and tired," she laughed. "Happy Thanksgiving!"

Jack gave her a smile, Henry looking up from the counter. "Dont worry Eddie Danny and Jamie will take care of everything.."

"Oh no!" Eddie and firmly. "This is my house, I do it..." Eddie waddles to the kitchen.

"This is our house Eddie we'll do it so you can rest a little and get off your feet. Danny can clear no police calls to get him out of it today. It's okay Eddie remember.." Jamie grinned at his big brother.

"Jamie..." Eddie raised her eyebrow. "Do you forget..." She stopped mid sentence and sucked in some air.

Jamie spun taking three steps closer to her "Eddie are you Okay? Did I forget what honey?"

"The space..." she gasped. "Oh, she's kicking me so hard..."

"No I didn't we are hosting thanksgiving but I worry about you. Honey your ankles are really swollen please sit ill finish then you can take over. Do you want to sit a minute in the recliner," Jamie watched reaching to hold her.

"No, let's get the appetizers out, those little sausages and the chicken wings go out and I made the sauces in the back."

Placing a kiss on her cheek Jamie went to get the appetizers out so Eddie could rest a little. Erin arrived with Niki shortly after. "She's insane," Erin was saying to Linda. "She is totally insane to be doing this that pregnant. She's due really soon."

"I was the same way with both boys. This is really important to Eddie so let's make it a-great evening and pitch in whenever we can.." Linda sighed worriexly

"She really wants space guys," Jamie told them. "She's missing her Mom and dad especially now during the holiday and she's embarrassed about that. With the baby coming I mean how would we feel?"

Linda ushered the boys and Niki out first turning back. "Okay let's let them get ready everyone in the living room call if you need us okay?"

Frank didn't like what he heard, "Jamie, sit wit the rest of the family, let me speak to Eddie."

Jamie followed the family inside to the living room leaving Frank alone with Eddie.

"you seem to have everything under control here..."

Eddie looked up meeting his eyes, "I'm trying to Frank this is Jamie and my first thanksgiving."

Frank sat down keeping his distance. "Your doing fine honey. This is very special and everything is going great. Try to relax a little though overdoing it right now isn't good for you or the baby okay?"

"I miss my mom and dad I mean you guys are great but...i just wish they were here too to see this..our first child."

"Well, I can see what I can do about Dad, and your Mom..she isinside you, Eddie. The way you love and protect that's her coming out through you and she's watching right now so proud of the wonderful woman you've become."

Smiling Eddie looked down rubbing her belly "she missed so much and I know would love Jamie and all you guys. Just missing them thanksgiving we should be together."

Frank nodded, "I know sweetie..." Eddie felt her belly ache again a strong hit

She winced trying to hide the pain "Jamie I've been driving him crazy and you guys are family but.."

"You need a little less us and a little more him," Frank finished. "And you need to sit down, you hurt"

"How could you tell," Eddie smiled not surprised Frank could see right through her. "I love you guys don't get me wrong. You've always treated me with open arms like I was part of the family from day one."

"I know we can be tough when you're not used to such a large, open bunch," he laughed. "and I had four kids and delivered 12 other babies as a cop. You are having contractions. How far apart?"

"Pretty close together my water hasn't broken yet though but it hurts really bad" Eddie relented face twisted in pain.

"Okay..." Frank sighed. "How about just going upstairs, lying down, have Jamie rub you back and see how you feel in a little while?"

Eddie's head turned towards the living room listening to the conversation. "How about I lay in the recliner for a few minutes and see how i feel? I dont don't want to miss thanksgiving and everyone is here."

"I know," Frank replied. "But if you do that you might get swarmed honey."

"I told Jamie about that actually. I'll sit for a few then go upstairs and rest until dinner.." Eddie proposed.

Frank smiled and sighed. "All right, try to breath slow and deep..don't get scared. If you get scared I'm here and so is Linda... Keep as calm as you can we are right downstairs if you need us."

"Thanks Frank i really appreciate everything I'm really lucky to have you.." Eddie smiled taking slow breaths waddling to the living room.

The meal was ready just needed finished off. Jamie looked at Eddie and sat on the arm of her chair. Frank glared at Danny, he got the message to behave this year no arguments. Henry smiled "everything is delicious Eddie. " he saw the look to knowing better then to go no further then that

"There's dessert too, some of my family recipes that my mom taught me as a little girl before she passed." Erin rolled her eyes once Eddie turned her back knowing it would be more weird Serbian stuff.

Henry flashed his grand daughter a side glance warning her with thin eyed look "I can't wait to try it. None of us can I'm sure it's delicious."

When Eddie went to stand up to go get the cakes, the gush was unmistakable the blink of an eye Jamie went to her side taking Eddie's hand helping her back on the chair. "Breath Eddie it's time let me get the bag so we can go to the hospital and have our baby."

"Jamie... no don't... don't leave..."

"I'm right here Eddie but we have to get you to a hospital honey," Jamie took her hand gently squeezing it.

"No no..." Eddie moaned holding his hand tightly. "No time, take me upstairs to our bed."Jamie glanced at her quickly deciding she was right they wouldnt have time to drive and lifted Eddie carrying her up.

Linds moved to go up but Frank stopped her. "Let her ask for you."

Upstairs Jamie laid Eddie on the bed holding her hand. "I'm right here Eddie keep your eyes on me and breath."

"I'm sorry Jamie," she panted. " I really thought it was just pain until right before dinner.

"Shhh it's okay Eddie just breathe and focus until the pain stops," Jamie modeled the breathing they learned in class holding her hand. "We're going to meet our little one soon."

"Really soon," she cried out. "I think it coming!"

"Breath Eddie," Jamie encouraged stepping back to was the babys head crowning at the opening. Eddie was seized with another contraction."Eddie I can see the head just hang on okay? Breath.."

Eddie panted and dropped her head back on the pillow. "I have to push!"

"I know honey breath and push make sure your ready..eyes on me good Eddie. You're doing great honey.." Jamie held her hand standing ready hiding how nervous he really was delivering his own baby.

The family could hear Eddie crying out and the sounds of her pushing. " Francis, Linds should go up there."

"Eddie doesn't want to feel smoothered pop she'll ask if they need her or me to go up. Eddie and I spoke before she knows Linda and I are here now it's in her hands," Frank hoped at least Eddie would allow Linda up to help.

"Ouch!" Eddie cried out. " Ow!" Then came the sound of a baby's cry

Jamie craddled the newborn into the crook of his arm eyes tearing at the wailing infant while gently cleaning her as best he could. . "It's a girl Eddie we have a daughter."

"A girl," she sighed weakly. "A girl...a little girl. Can I see her?"Sniffling himself Jamie cut the umbilical cord fully wrapping their daughter before bringing the girl over carefully putting her in eddie's arms.

Eddie looked down at the tiny baby cradling against her warm body wails replaced by low cooks. "She's perfect Jamie so beautiful. We should name her Mikayla she really is a gift from God what do you think?"

"I think it's perfect Eddie.." Jamie sat on the bed beside his wife wrapping an arm around Eddie cuddling with his two girls unable to think of a better gift on Thanksgiving.


End file.
